Mission of her fate
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: Tsunade sends her two best ANBU on a mission to Hogwarts-protect Harry Potter. One-shot. Fem Naruto x Sasuke pairing, enjoy :


This is a fem Naruto story. Story takes place after Naruto masters kyuubis chakra and meets kushina in the seal. She convinces sasuke to return, but he war is not over yet. enjoy.

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>They had been assigned a mission. A Guarding mission, nothing more. Sounds like an ordinary C-rank.<p>

Wrong.

Tsunade had marked the mission as an S-rank and had sent her best ANBU she had to offer.

She had been unsure of the strange boot that the client had given her. He had told her it would transport the ninja to their world. Tsunade was very skeptical.

So were the two ANBU. But after a low growl from the Godaime, both of them touched the old smelly boot. better get it over with then face the wrath of an angry blonde hokage. She had been paid a very large amount of money for the mission.

It will last a year. Plus Tsunade wasn't worried, what could go wrong?

The cracked teacup in her hand told her otherwise.

Her two best shinobi, one soon to be Rokudaime and one soon to be ANBU commander were already on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>They had thought that touching the boot was weird and creepy, but they were proved wrong, many times. First was the jerking sensation in their navels, it made both of them sick. the spiining of the world wasn't that of a good sensation, plus the fact that their fingers were stuck to the boot! Luckily their landing was much more nicer. Just when they were about to think nothing will catch them off guard, a man appeared in front of them out of nowere. They assumed a body flicker.<p>

Their assumptions were crushed. This turned out to be magic. The man was in a dress, a blue one, and had a tall hat. His white beard and hair nearly reached the floor.

This was the client. Albus Dumbledore.

After a translating spell on their hitai-ates and some introductions, he had explained the parameters of the mission. They had to protect a bespectacled boy, with green eyes and a scar on his forehead. Apparently he was the destined one to kill off the dark side in this world.

The dark side turned out to be a snake man. When Kitsune pointed this out, Karasu had hit her with his elbow.

From what they had gathered on magic and wizards in all, they had come to a conclusion that it would be extremely easy to defeat one. Theyw ere slow, had close to zero stamina and power, used some strange sticks that absorbed their chakra and converted it into what they call magic.

"Hn, chakra control, they have very unstable, weak coils" Karasu had remarked.

The castle amazed both of them. Even the silent, brooding Karasu. From the moving and talking pictures to the tricky steps. Of course both of them could see the thin layer of chakra around such places. It was more visible then in other places. Other then that, the whole castle was coated in chakra.

Karasu had some trouble using his doujutsu because of it.

The boy they had to protect was currently starting his fourth year. Dumbledore-sama had updated them on the events that had taken place in the World Cup. They made a silent note to check on everyone who was and had to be present.

The year started. They watched from the corners of the magnificent celling as the client made some announcements. The Triwizard championship, the newest teacher. Finally it was their turn.

Their introduction was simple and boring in Kitsunes opinion.

After some fainting, screams and a few tears, they left, both grinning from ear to ear behind their masks.

* * *

><p>"Did you see them?" Ron asked incredulously.<p>

""Ron! We all did!" snapped Hermione. Ron had been pestering them about it for the last half hour.

"Damn, that, waht did they call each other? Karasu and Kitsune? They are scary..."

Harry nodded.

"I will have to look it up, there has to be a logical meaning to all of this."

The two boys shrugged and finding this an opening to escape, discussed the upcoming championship.

* * *

><p>They supervised the houses, taking turns. A brown haired girl thinking she could track them followed them constantly. Heh, trying to find out. Too bad.<p>

But she and her two friends nearly got them once. They were invisible and seemed to know that they were actually there, but they were so damn loud. Karasu was seething. Even an academy first year was more stealthier!

Things got harder from there. The newest kids arrived, from the schools. Their wok time doubled.

In the meantime, many tried to get them at least to talk, it was no secret they wanted to know how exactly they looked like.

There was even gossip going around the castle that they were at least in their 40th to be that skilled to protect the school all by themselves.

They found it funny.

Days passed, the goblet chose 4 champions.

They received a latter from Tsunade. They were needed back home. The 4th great ninja war had not yet ended.

Dumbledore understood. They were to stay until the Yule Ball.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what have i overheard McGonigal telling?"<p>

"What?"

"She was telling professor Vector that the guards are going to leave in December!"

"Isn't that good?"

"I guess it it, but i still want to know about them! i want to know how they look too..."

"Hermione, you are starting to sound like those crazy girls...those guys are probably old farts!"

"..."

"Hermione..."

* * *

><p>The firs task task was finished. The Potter boy had come out alive. The were..pleased with it.<p>

But in reality, boredom was eating both of them up. Sure they trained in the forest, but it wasn't the same. Plus constantly wearing a mask was uncomfortable to say the least.

They had to have some fun!

The fun turned out to be an all out brawl with the dragons.

Shiunshin after shiunshin they played with the dragon, but didn't hurt her. They were laughing, enjoying themselves, not knowing that they had attracted quite a bit of attention. After that the whole school was sure they were the same age as their client to toy with a dragon so easily.

Kitsune wanted a bath. Her long hair was getting too dirty for her liking. And she was having a very hard time eating.

They didn't have ramen.

Karasu had smirked under his mask.

Kitsune had growled.

Soon, it was time to return and the client had given them permission to be free on the last day- The day of the Ball. They had told him the information they had gathered during their stay and the suspicious people. They wouldn't know, but it was due to their help that the headmaster had understood who was the real culprit and saved the life of the green eyed boy.

At the Yule Ball they nearly freaked out. The usual mass of black was in different colors, raging from the brightest neon pink to dull grey.

They were dancing. Kitsune's eyes bulged out, there was ramen on the table!

No one noticed her quietly joining the table in the corner and kidnapping the ramen. No one even touched it from the kids. Kitsune was flabbergast at this.

They had always worn their masks and uniforms, other then that no one saw them in something else, not even the client. all they saw was that one figure had long spiky blonde hair, which was tied in a know at the base of her neck and the other figure had bluish black hair, spiked at the back and two bags going down the face.

Now, however, they were dressed in their normal attire. Kitsune was wearing a black kimono type top that reached her hips, tied with a dark orange obi, and black shorts underneath. She had black cloth around her arms and legs, tied up with thin orange strapes. Her hair was down, cascading in waves till her ankles, spiked a bit at the top.

And Karasu, Karasu was dressed in a black tight no sleeve shirt, with a red and white fan on the back, his standard shinobi pants and open toed boots.

The students were about to get the biggest surprise of their lives.

Both of them were hidden.

"Kitsune taicho...no, Naruto, dance with me"

She just smiled and nodded a light blush adoring her cheeks.

And they skilfully made their way to the dance floor.

They had had a good laugh at the reactions of the staff and the students. But that day turned out to be very special.

This was the day Uchiha Sasuke propsed to Uzumaki Naruto.

Later the Rokudaime would say that is was the best day of her life, and the very troublesome mission turned out to be the key factor to her happiness.

* * *

><p>okay, finished, please review :)<p> 


End file.
